


Hurts

by tariana



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Casey watches Zeke too much.





	Hurts

Tires squeal. There is loud music. Casey watches, his camera heavy against his chest. Zeke parks sideways across three spaces, and the door slams, the trunk opens. Casey wonders exactly what Zeke keeps in there, but decides he probably doesn't really want to know.

While Casey slinks, trying to stay out of harm's way, Zeke throws himself loudly out in front of the world.

So busy is Casey, watching the Zeke spectacle that he doesn't notice Gabe and the other football players. The elbow smashes into his nose, and Zeke vanishes in a blur of tears.

Oh, fuck. That hurts.


End file.
